Alice
Alice is a witch belonging to the infamous Blackwell Witches community and member of The Sisterhood led by Jovian & Jacqueline. Appearance Alice has short black hair and blue eyes, dresses in dark boots, purple skirt, and black cloak. Her dark witches hat has skeletal hands adorning the top. Her focuser is a green diamond gemstone worn on a steel mantle over her chest. She wields a black staff with a pointed end on the bottom and a raven's skull set on the top along with colorful ribbons with blue and yellow crystals attached to them. Personality Alice is essentially a wicked witch who gleefully kills those she can even if just for fun. She finds pleasure in raping humans and killing those that stand against her, as well as boasting a sense of arrogance given the witch coven she hails from. Her magic appears to be necro based, with normal levitation, binding, and counter-spells, and another that creates ghostly skulls from her hand that appear to be ballistic weapons. She's had two appearances in the series so far, both of which confirm that Blackwell Witches are truly monsters among their spell-casting sisters. Development The first time she's seen Alice appears to be just another nameless witch who's up to no good. In Act II, Daniel Sorres and his girls have a close encounter with a group of witches who had ambushed human travelers, with the women and children having been murdered while the men were being raped by the group of monsters. With her friends hiding in the back of her carriage, Alyssa carefully drives their ride through the crowded scene before a witch stops and asks her to join them for the fun they're having. After repeatedly declining the offer Alyssa continues on while the unnamed witch, who is actually Alice, summons her colorful staff into hand before approaching a bound human with the intent to harvest him for his seed with cruel intention. Alice is again seen in Act X, this time announcing her name while she and other members of The Sisterhood confront Mae, Milly, and Mika Harollson in Nibelvale. Also unlike her first appearance, Alice demonstrates her magic in a more lethal manner as she binds Milly with raw magical energy before repeatedly slamming her down onto the ground, ultimately killing her. During the confrontation Mika is unable to cast magic as Alice has erected a spellbase that effectively nullifies all other magic in the area. Before Mika can be executed, Mae's repeater malfunctions and shoots on its own, managing to strike Alice's focuser and break it. With her only window to attack, Mika unleashes her Maelstrom spell, destroying Nibelvale and most of The Sisterhood grunts within it. Alice and another member of the group, Rio, survive and prepare to finish off a weakened Mika afterwards, only to then choose to flee as Daemon Warrick and his followers arrive on the scene. She is killed by Cindy during the battle of Green Haven in Act XII. Artwork Alice - Witch.png Category:Characters Category:Witch